


His Boy

by Slaughter_Daughter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, because we all know Spike is really a big softy at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Daughter/pseuds/Slaughter_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was skin, bones and, fragility. But only if you looked close enough, only then. </p>
<p>Connor was grateful that no one cared enough to look. </p>
<p>No one except for Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boy

Connor was skin, bones and, fragility. But only if you looked close enough,  _only then_. Connor was grateful that no one cared enough to look.

No one except for Spike.

Spike saw him for what he was; for  _who_ he was. He saw more than the spawn of two vampires, more than a slayer, more than a destroyer. He saw a boy, he saw a teenager.

He saw him when Connor blushed, and murmured self-consciously, "I've never been with a guy before." And Spike merely smiled, his hands caressing Connor's back gently as if he knew what Connor needed. Looking back, Connor realized that maybe he did. And he told him that _it was okay, that he'd show Connor all he needed to know._

And he did.

He saw Connor as he gripped his narrow hips, guiding himself gently into the smaller male, remaining still until Connor decided to move. Because he knew how important it was for Connor to have some control. And he showed Connor tenderness as he soothed his sides with big hands, chasing away the initial pain until Connor couldn't feel anything but pleasure.

And,  _God_ was there pleasure.

He saw Connor in the aftermath as both their breathing was calming down, and he held him. Because he knew that, though Connor might not ask for it, the simplest touches were the ones the boy craved the most.

And he showed Connor love, as he brushed his lips lightly against Connor's bitten red ones, and whispered, " _My boy."_

And Connor smiled, because he was Spike's boy,  _he was._ And he was glad that Spike saw it.

 


End file.
